thehighcourtfandomcom-20200215-history
Website/Parliament of the High Court
From Release 1.0 up until Release 1.5, the High Court had an official website. While this website is now lost, this article contains the guide that was written on the website detailing the Parliament of the High Court, and as such provides an insight into this project towards expanding the High Court that never took off. As of Release 1.7, this information is banished to the pages of history. The Parliament of the High Court The Parliament of the High Court has been brought into existence to bring a standard of moderation to the High Court. The purpose of the Parliament of the High Court is divided into two separate functions, which are detailed below. The primary function of Parliament is to ensure that the peace is kept and that order is maintained in the High Court. Specifically, this moderation applies only to citizens of the High Court, or members with the role of Villein or Knight. When it is appropriate to step in, the parliamentary member(s) will bring the citizen clarity regarding their wrongdoing and, if necessary, administer an appropriate sanction. The second function of Parliament involves peacekeeping and maintaining order between the High Court's members of nobility. Unlike when addressing the misbehaviour of a citizen, the parliamentary member(s) cannot immediately sanction a member of nobility - a warning may of course be made, however. Instead, the parliamentary member(s) must record the incident in the Judicature channel; all parliamentary members must then vote on the sanction that he believes to be the most appropriate for the incident - additionally, the option of administering no sanction may also be applicable. Parliamentary Debates In very rare cases, a parliamentary debate may take place. A parliamentary debate is a pre-scheduled discussion or call involving all members of parliament specifically for debating a given case or incident. If a member of parliament is unable to be present in the debate for any reason, the debate must then be postponed or, if extremely necessary, held regardless of the member's absence. By the end of a debate, members will have discussed in detail the incident itself, the context of the incident, and the viewpoints of both sides (when applicable), and from this come to a conclusion on the outcome of the incident. This outcome may be to either lightly or heavily sanction the individual(s) at fault, evict the individual(s) at fault from the High Court, or to simply take no action. It is sometimes the case that a non-parliamentary member of the High Court may be invited to take part in a parliamentary debate. The role “Invitation to a parliamentary hearing” may be bestowed upon a citizen of the High Court, or a member of nobility, with the collective approval of all members of parliament. The role will be revoked when deemed appropriate, or after the parliamentary debate has concluded. Parliamentary Etiquette Unlike the Court or the Throne Room, the Court of Law requires a high standard of conduct and deportment when present. Professional and intelligent language must be employed; a crude choice of words such as slang or curses are frowned upon. Similarly, one must abide by a high standard of etiquette - a detailed guide in regards to such etiquette may be found in the Etiquette channel. Should the situation deem it appropriate, the parliamentary individual of the greatest nobility present can administer a parliamentary sanction - however, this is considerably rare. A warning may be given to an individual in the Court of Law should his behaviour be deemed inappropriate for either the occasion or the Court of Law itself. If the individual, being a member of parliament himself, continues to create disorder, the incident must be recorded in the Judicature channel for the remaining members of parliament to vote on. This vote will determine whether the individual at fault will have his parliamentary title revoked. If the individual, having been invited to a parliamentary hearing, continues to create disorder, his invitation may be immediately revoked. Sanctions The following is a list of legal sanctions that can be administered (excluding parliamentary sanctions): Moderate Sanctions > Warning - the individual(s) are made explicitly aware of their inappropriate behaviour. Warnings must be administered on their own or in conjunction with another sanction. Remedial Sanctions > Enforced service (30 minutes) - the individual(s) are temporarily relegated to the role of Serf. > Enforced service (60 minutes) - the individual(s) are temporarily relegated to the role of Serf. > Enforced service (24 hours) - the individual(s) are temporarily relegated to the role of Serf. > Enforced service (48 hours) - the individual(s) are temporarily relegated to the role of Serf. Severe Sanctions > Enforced service (1 week) - the individual(s) are temporarily relegated to the role of Serf. > Transient Expulsion - the individual(s) are expelled from the High Court, to be allowed back in in the future. > Perennial Expulsion - the individual(s) are permanently expelled from the High Court. Category:Server Category:History Category:Website